


If I Kiss You Where It's Sore

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Series: Love Heals [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, post episode: s05e13 Codominance, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira helps Scott heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Kiss You Where It's Sore

**Author's Note:**

> This has a small reference to my other Scira fic 'on the way home' in it, but prior reading isn't really necessary.

Kira was smiling as she approached the cracked open door to Scott's bedroom. They had had to press pause on their reunion once they all got back to Beacon Hills; Kira and her mother needed to stop by their house first to see Kira's father and log in some family time. But as soon as it was politely acceptable Kira took off to see her boyfriend. Who she could glimpse now through the sliver of open space in the door. Kira hesitated a moment to just admire the sight of him. Scott's back was to her as he he pulled on a flannel shirt. Kira bit her lip as she tilted her head and gazed the rippling muscles of Scott's back.

 

“You know I know you're there right?” Scott's teasing voice said, shaking Kira to her senses. She felt her face fill with heat and let out a nervous laugh.

 

“O-of course I did,” she said, pushing the door open and walking inside. “I was just…you know…”

 

“Watching me get dressed?” Scott supplied, turning to face Kira with a playful smirk.

 

Kira rolled her eyes, hoping the blush she felt in her cheeks wasn't showing. She shook her head, smiling, but her face fell when she noticed the bandage on Scott's chest, peeking out of his half-buttoned shirt. Worry creased her brow as Kira rushed over to Scott.

 

“It's still not healing,” she fretted.

 

“Uh, no,” Scott replied, the playfulness now gone from his voice. He moved to quickly finish doing up his shirt, but Kira's hand stopped him.

 

Kira placed her hand over Scott's and gently pulled it back, parting his shirt to get a better look.

 

“Some injuries just take longer sometimes,” Scott said, dismissively.

 

Kira shook her head. “But, it's been over a week already,” she said, lifting her eyes to Scott's face. “Has it ever taken this long before?”

 

Scott shook his head, biting his bottom lip and looking away, almost like he was embarrassed.

 

“Hey,” Kira cajoled, putting a hand on the side of Scott's face and turning his head back to her. “What is it?”

 

“I think…,” Scott softly began. “I think that maybe it's taking so long to heal because I… Because the wound was fatal,” he finished, eyes looking anywhere but at Kira's.

 

Kira squeezed Scott's hand, feeling a similar pressure tighten around her heart. She was sure Scott had been going to say, _because I died_. It made Kira feel dizzy at the thought of it. The idea of Scott dying made her feel like her world was turning off its axis. She still can't believe that it had actually happened. That for a time, however brief, Scott McCall had been gone.

 

“I am so sorry,” Kira whispered.

 

Scott's eyes squinted in confusion. “For what?”

 

“I should have been here,” Kira said. “Maybe if I had been…Maybe I could have done something.”

 

Scott shook his head and took Kira's hands in his. “No, don't. Don't do that. You left because you had to. You did what you needed to do _for you_. And you shouldn't apologize for that.”

 

Kira felt tears prickle in her eyes and she blinked them back. She carefully placed her palm flat against Scott's bandage. “Does it hurt?”

 

“No,” Scott quietly replied, covering Kira's hand with his own. “Not really.”

 

Kira cleared her throat and looked back up at Scott. “I wish there was something I could do to help. You know, like you did for me when we were coming back from Mexico that time. You held my hand and took my pain. I wish I could do the same for you.”

 

“You're being here helps,” Scott said.

  
  
Kira smiled. “That's sweet of you to say, but I meant something more _real_ I could do.”

 

“Well, actually, um…there might be something…” Scott said, ducking his head down and scratching at the back of his neck bashfully.

 

“What it it? You know I would do anything,” Kira assured.

 

“Well, uh,” Scott cleared his throat. “There was this one time that Derek was hurt real bad – so bad we thought he was dead. But, he turned out to be okay. Actually the next time I saw him, I wouldn't have been able to tell he'd been hurt at all if I hadn't known better. He'd healed fast, faster than normal werewolf healing.” He paused, eyes flicking up to Kira.

 

She nodded, to let him know she was following. “Uh-huh.”

 

“Anyway, I asked him about it, and while he didn't say it out right, he sort of implied that… well, see he had this sort of girlfriend at the time, and they well, I mean they…you know…”

 

Kira's eyes widened and she beamed a smiled. “Oh, you mean sex!” Kira said, plainly, catching on to what Scott was awkwardly trying to say. “They had sex and it helped Derek heal!”

 

Scott huffed a nervous laugh. “Uh, well yeah, basically.”

 

Kira laughed. “Well, why didn't you just say that? I mean it's not like you and haven't done it before. There's no need to be shy about it.”

 

Scott shrugged. “I don't know. I guess I just felt kind of weird, you know, sort of _asking_ you for it. Things usually happen more naturally between us.”

 

Kira smiled slyly and wrapped her arms around Scott's neck. “Well, you have nothing to feel weird about,” Kira told him. “Besides, it's not like you really needed to ask. After all that time apart…” Kira stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed Scott's neck. “This was pretty much going to happen anyway,” she whispered in his ear.

 

“Oh yeah?” Scott asked, shakily, his arms going around Kira's waist and pulling her close.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Kira replied, nipping at Scott's jaw. “Definitely.”

 

Scott turned his head and brought his mouth crashing against Kira's. Walking backwards, Scott led Kira over to the bed, and the pair fell back, Kira landing on top of Scott. They both giggled against each other's mouths as their bodies bounced on the mattress. Kira's fingers nimbly undid the few buttons left done on Scott's shirt as she kissed her way down his neck, over his chest, hand gently resting over the bandaged wound.

 

Scott let out a gasp as Kira's mouth made it's way down his torso, her tongue running over his abs. Kira looked up at the sound.

 

“What? Do you think it's working?” she asked.

 

Scott laughed. “ _Something's_ definitely working,” he replied.

 

Kira giggled and placed an open mouth kiss just above Scott's bellybutton. Kira sat up on her knees, between Scott's open thighs, and worked the fly of his jeans. Scott wriggled and lifted his hips as Kira pulled his jeans and boxers off and tossed them on the floor. Kira grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Scott pushed up to a seated position and placed his hands on Kira's hips, ran them up her bare sides and wrapped them around her waist. He kissed her chest, mouthing at the supple flesh peeking just over Kira's bra.

 

Kira moaned, head tilting back, her hands sliding along Scott's shoulders, fingertips digging into the back of his neck. Scott made a noise, something between a growl and a purr, and his hands fumbled to undo Kira's bra. Once it popped open, Kira quickly slid it off her arms and flung it on the floor. Scott kissed and suckled Kira's bare breast, his hands sliding down to cup her her ass through her tight fitting black jeans. Kira's fingers twisted in Scott's hair, and Scott swiftly but carefully flipped them both around so that Kira laid flat on the mattress.

 

Kira laughed, swiping at the strands of hair that had landed in her face.

 

“Sorry,” Scott said, helping brush Kira's hair from her face. “Hey,” he murmured once her face was no longer obscured.

 

“Hey,” Kira said back softly.

 

Scott's gingerly stroked his thumb along Kira's cheekbone and he slowly dipped down to press his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss that lingered on until they were both breathless. They were both panting when their lips finally parted. Scott nuzzled and kissed Kira's neck, one hand bracing him up slightly as the other slipped between their bodies and popped open the button of Kira's jeans. He eased down the zip and slid his hand inside, fingers sneaking into her underwear.

 

Kira moaned, biting her lip, and arching her back into Scott's touch. Scott slowly stroked a finger over Kira's entrance before pushing it inside of her. Kira gasped, fingers curling in Scott's sheets. Her hips rolled along with the rhythm of Scott's fingers, pumping in and out of her, rubbing against her most sensitive area.

 

“Sc-Scott!” she cried softly as the pressure building up inside her intensified. Then Scott took the nub of Kira's clit between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it gently. Kira let out a louder cry as white exploded behind her eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she said thanks for Scott's mom not being home. Scott continued to stroke her sensitized mound through her orgasm as Kira's body trembled with aftershocks.

 

Kira grabbed the back of Scott's neck and pulled him down for a leisurely, wet kiss. Once she had come down and pulled herself back together somewhat, Kira raised her hips up and hurriedly pushed her jeans and underwear down over her hips, kicking them off. Then she turned the tables on Scott and rolled him over. Now straddling Scott, Kira smiled down at him as she reached over to pull open the drawer of his nightstand where she new he kept his condoms.

 

She ripped the small foil packet open with her teeth and took the condom out, tossing the packet in the direction of the waste basket, not paying attention if it made it or not. She wriggled down Scott's body and slowly rolled the condom down Scott's erection. Scott hissed wantonly at Kira's touch, gripping Kira's hips, fingertips digging into her flesh. Kira lifted her body up slightly and slowly sank down onto Scott, both letting out twin moans once Scott was fully inside Kira.

 

Kira began to roll her hips back and forth, their gazes didn't part until that overwhelming sensation welled up in her again, forcing Kira's eyes closed. The long moan Scott let out told Kira that he was hit with the same tidal wave as well.

 

Kira's eye slowly fluttered open and when she looked down at Scott she saw he was gazing back up at her in awe. They were quiet for a moment, just staring at each other, then Scott murmured. “I-I think it worked.”

 

“Really?” Kira asked. “Can I?” She gestured towards Scott's bandage and Scott nodded. Kira carefully peeled the bandage off and let out a gasp of surprise. She ran her hand over Scott's smooth pristine chest. “It…it healed!” She looked back up at Scott with an amazed smile. “Oh my god, it worked! It really—”

 

Kira's words cut off as Scott pushed up and sealed his mouth over hers. “Thank you,” he said, looking into her eyes.

 

Kira gave her head a little shake. “I didn't do anything. Well I mean I did do _somethings_ , but it wasn't—”

 

“No,” Scott interrupted again. “I didn't mean for that. Well, I mean I do thank you for that, but that isn't…” He sighed, leaning his forehead against Kira's. “I mean thank you for everything. For being here with me, for just being you. I just… I missed you so much. Thank you for coming back to me.”

 

“Well, technically, you came to get me,” Kira replied, playfully.

 

Scott huffed a laugh. “Well, thanks for coming with me then.”

 

Kira placed her hands on the side of Scott's face and kissed him lightly. “You're welcome,” she whispered, heart fluttering. “And just so you know there is no where I'd rather be than here with you, for as long as you want me.”

 

Scott's arms tightened around Kira and he said, “I want you.”

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
